shugocharaxfandomcom-20200214-history
Dia
Dia (ダイヤ) is Amu Hinamori's fourth and final Guardian Character . She represents Amu's music skills and the shine that emits from her heart. Her fellow Guardian Characters are Ran, Miki, and Su. Her true name is currently still unknown. Because of this, her name is shortened to "Dia" (ダイヤ Daiya) in both the manga and the anime. X-Dia With all the changes that happened during the spring term, Amu loses sight of her radiance and that turns Dia's egg into an X-Egg, and eventually hatches into "X-Dia". She then flees to Utau and makes her her master instead. Purified When Amu confronts Utau, she admits that she is a child filled with flaws and is imperfect but she also knows that her light won't fade away because of all the problems that trouble her. Touched by her words, Dia finally goes back to Amu, her true master, and goes back into her egg to slumber until Amu "shines again". In Episode 52, she comes out secretly to play with her fellow Guardian Characters. In Episode 61, she appeared as a projection to help Kiran hatch, then disappeared back into her egg. In Episode 88, she appeared to tell Nana she was born from Lelu De Morcerf's desire, and only she knows her dream. Currently, she is still asleep and is yet awake. In order to keep Dia from becoming an X-Character again and speed up her time of birth, Amu decides to work harder to become her would-be self. In Chapter 38, Amu begins to open her heart to Ikuto and Dia is fully reborn. They Character Transform once they meet. Dia will be staying out of her egg for Chapter 45 to look for Amu's other Guardian Characters. Appearence X- Character While Dia is an X-Character, her hair is golden yellow and wears a headband with a black diamond crest that is covered by an X-mark. She wears a dark blue dress and has black slippers and black gloves. On her dress, there are yellow diamonds in the middle. Her eyes are hollow yellow. True Form Dia's true form shows her with a pair of ponytails and wears a white headband with a pair of double diamonds and a futuristic headphone attached to it. She wears a yellow skirt and a pair of white boots. Her hair color is orange. In the manga, she can be seen wearing golden crescent earrings. Personality Calm and mysterious Dia is at first anti-social as an X-Character. She expected Amu to never regain her radiance as she believed she will never shine with her flaws. Upon realizing that a girl with flaws will shine as well, she is touched, lifting her X mark. In her real form, she is still enigmatic and calm, but happy like an idol and wise. In the latest Shugo Chara! Chapter, it is hinted that Dia's character might be one like an "airhead" Voice Actor In the anime television series, Dia is voiced by Kanae Itō who also voices Amu Hinamori. Special Powers Dia is supposedly a powerful Guardian Character, which exceeds the usual limits of the other Guardian Characters. In both forms, Dia can detect the radiance of another's heart. Character Change Utau During Character Change with Utau, she becomes able to hypnotize people in a wider range and draw out their heart's eggs. As an aspect to this change, diamonds will appear on Utau's headbands. Amu Amu and Dia never underwent Character Change, however, it is easily assumed that when they do, Amu will change into a positive character and her hairclip will change into a golden diamond. Character Transformations Dark Jewel thumb|270px|left|Dark Jewel When X-Dia Character Transform's with Utau, they become "Dark Jewel". Because Utau is not her true master, the transformation ends very fast and drains a lot more energy than usual. Outfit: In appearance, she wears a headband with a diamond attached to either side of her ponytails, long black socks, a pair of boots, a pair of black gloves, and a dark blue leather jacket with a cut out diamond in the back Abilities: Their special attacks are "Shining Black" and "Glitter Particle". Amulet Diamond thumb|left|200px|Amulet DiamondWhen Dia Character Transform's with Amu, they become "Amulet Diamond". This Character Transformation has only been shown in Episode 43 of the anime and Chapter 26 and Chapter 38 of the manga. Outfit: In this form, Amu wears a pair of ponytails and a yellow hairclip with a futuristic headphone and a pair of double diamonds attached it. Her outfit is a futuristic yellow idol skirt. A yellow ribbon is attached to the back of her neck with straps that go down to her waist. She wears yellow boots that come up to her inner thighs. Items: *Amulet Dia's Globe Abilities: Their special attack is "Starlight Navigation", which is used by a small golden globe. She later uses two attacks in Chapter 38: "Twinkle Shield" a defense manuver and "Shooting Star Shower" a new attack.While in the form of Amulet Dia, her powers include the ability to fly. Amulet Fortune In Chapter 38 of the manga, she, along with Ran, Miki and Su come together in a joint Character Transformation, allowing Amu to become "Amulet Fortune", and at the same time turn Ikuto Tskiyomi into "Seven Seas Treasure". Outfit: As "Amulet Fortune", Amu wears a white bridal dress and a veil, and represents a girl's dream to marry her true love. Abilities: Open Heart Full Bloom! True Love Trivia: This is the first joint Character Transformation. Memorable Quotes "Yes. That is your answer." Episode 42 "Amu-chan. Release it, your radiance!" Episode 43 "The Embryo is sad." Episode 101 (After the Embryo loses its shine) Episodes and Chapters Episodes and chapters featuring Dia's appearances. Anime *Episodes 43, 51, 53, 61 and 73. Manga *Chapters 26, 38 and 39. See Also